homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
101615 - The Beginning of the End
10:48 -- galvinizedGlobalization GG began pestering angryGardener AG at 22:48 -- 10:48 GG: M I K E! 10:48 AG: Yes? 10:48 AG: Milo is something wrong? 10:49 GG: Just the magician I wanted to touch base with. Nothing wrong, but some things... 10:49 GG: Off. 10:49 AG: What do you mean by "off"? 10:50 GG: I'll get to that soon enough. But first off: have you heard anything about this game, Sburb? 10:50 AG: No 10:50 AG: Actually scratch that 10:50 AG: I think I might have heard of this 10:51 AG: Some guy contacted my friend, Kyle. 10:52 AG: Asked him if he wanted to play a game, didn't give a name though 10:53 GG: Hehehehehe. Looks like we've got a mutual "friend" in that case... 10:53 AG: ? 10:56 GG: You're right, maybe I'm getting ahead of myself in the E X C I T E M E N T! Did he mention of a Rybalt Industries at any point during the exchange? 10:56 AG: He mentioned some kid named Arch Rybalt 10:57 GG: I thought so... 10:57 AG: Who is this kid? 10:58 AG: Said he was from Switzerland 10:58 GG: That's about the extent of my knowledge regarding him as well. 10:59 AG: Well, now that I know we're talking about the same game here, tell me about SBURB 11:00 GG: Mike. Mike. Fair's fair, don't you think? 11:00 GG: How many of your questions have I suffered? 11:00 GG: And how often have I left you wanting for answers? 11:01 GG: Don't you have any faith in me? You wound me. 11:01 GG: W O U N D. 11:01 AG: Fine, you're so dramatic 11:01 GG: Thank you, thank you! 11:02 GG: Now. Info on the game is scarse, and I haven't been able to turn up much, but... 11:03 GG: It's some sort of management game involving teams. I can't imagine how you would manage something like that in tandem with others... If I had to guess I would peg it as some sort of next-level RPG 11:04 AG: Anything else? 11:04 AG: Or is that all we got? 11:05 GG: That's about it so far. That Arch kid might be able to shed more light on the subject; he wants teammates, badly, so we have the upper hand. 11:06 GG: I have the only two things I really need at the end of the day. 11:06 AG: What might that be? 11:06 GG: A source, and the knowledge that it's a team game. 11:07 GG: And with that assurance of my inevitable victory. 11:07 AG: But we don't know anything about this game 11:07 AG: Other then that it's team based 11:08 GG: I haven't M E T a team game I couldn't bend over my knee yet and I don't intend to start. 11:08 GG: For miles you'll never find a better strategist than me! 11:09 AG: So, you're the leader? 11:09 GG: Of course. 11:09 AG: I thought so 11:10 AG: Does this stem from your wish of world domination? 11:10 AG: What am I saying, of course it does 11:10 GG: You're mixing it up. 11:10 GG: I'm not going to be the leader because I want to rule the world. 11:11 GG: I'm going to rule the world because I'm a B O R N leader! 11:11 GG: When you're good at something you take it all the way don't you? 11:11 AG: Yeah 11:12 AG: Wait, why did you come to me? 11:12 GG: Call it intuition. 11:13 AG: You want me to be apart of your team or something? 11:14 GG: Possibly. I figured you might have been contacted by Rybalt too, and even if not you've got a friend who was. 11:15 GG: What's Kyle's handle? I'd like to speak to him directly, see if we can't glean something else from our mutual friend's correspondences. 11:16 AG: His handle is clownfishCurator 11:16 AG: Also, am I the co-leader of the team? 11:18 GG: I L I K E that go-getter attitude! But until the team's complete, I can't make any judgements to that effect. 11:19 GG: We don't even know if I' L L be leader! 11:19 AG: Well, I can't really blame you for hesitating to make a magician the co-leader 11:20 GG: We'll see how it goes. But I C A N promise you your contributions won't be forgotten! 11:21 GG: We've only J U S T gotten started. 11:21 AG: Okay, and I'll contact Arch to see if I can get more info about the game 11:22 GG: Don't commit to being on his team just yet. That's our endgoal, sure, but he doesn't have to know that until we know everything he does. 11:24 AG: Okay, I need to go and fix the oven 11:25 AG: Later 11:25 -- angryGardener AG ceased pestering galvinizedGlobalization GG at 23:25 -- Category:Milo Category:Mike